


Mr.& Mrs. What?

by KRISwhitekillerchic



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angry Sex, Chinese Language, Dirty Talk, M/M, Mr. and Mrs. Smith - Freeform, Top Anakin Skywalker
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-31
Updated: 2018-01-05
Packaged: 2018-11-07 05:59:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 2,225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11052765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KRISwhitekillerchic/pseuds/KRISwhitekillerchic
Summary: 每个cp都应该有的，史密斯夫妇梗





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Divorce and lies。 比渣组，有点sith的王 X tcw油腻版走天。全文完结，1-8为正文，9番外。

当头戴银色面具的男人从大门外闪进来的时候，手持酒杯的人动作停住了。

男人长着一头金发，不是特别鲜艳的那种，额前的几缕发丝正因为主人的匆忙覆上了面具的一角。但那并不妨碍旁人猜测他的容貌，毕竟他还拥有着线条笔挺的鼻子和色彩柔软的嘴唇。他举目张望着人潮涌动的舞池，宛如一位迷途的误闯者。

“在找什么人吗，Sweetheart？”

悄然靠近的人将手中的残酒一饮而尽。男人蓦然回身时，他看到了一双蓝到发翠的眼眸。

 

“安纳金天行者。你是？”

“肯诺比。”

“肯诺比什么？”

“只是肯诺比。”

“没有人只有姓氏没有名字。”

“现在有了。顺便一提，”肯诺比瞥了眼交错的步伐，“为什么我跳的是女步？”

“因为没人能把Tango跳得比我更好。况且……”揽着腰让怀里的人向下倾倒，“你看上去非常的适合。”

“这句话我姑且当作称赞。”

“这是称赞。而且我很确定，这么软的腰肯定还能做些更高难度的动作。”

刚刚起身的人微喘着气，身体在腰间的推拥下紧紧贴上了另一人的胸膛。

“当然……”安纳金挤了下眼，手掌沿着腰线抚上臀瓣，慢条斯理地隔着西裤揉了两下，“我指的不是舞池，是在别的地方。”

肯诺比的目光一闪，皮鞋尖轻巧地点上了地板。可是就在此时，大门的方向却传来了一阵隐约的骚动。

他的动作微一迟疑，抬起的大腿转而蹭上了对方的鼠蹊部。

“那就带我离开这儿……”灼热的呼吸描摹着饱满的唇形一扫而过，“去别的地方。”

戴着黑色面具的人勾起了嘴角，抬眼瞟着涌进来的黑衣打手轻轻一笑。

“看来你是真的惹上了大麻烦。”

“也许。现在我希望你不会是更麻烦的那一个。”

 

浑身赤裸的金发男人躺在床上，嘴里含着两根手指，一条银色的丝带从耳后垂上了肩头。他的脸上仍戴着面具，刚才取下的时候被人制止了举动。

“别动。我要你戴着这个，只戴着这个。”

颐指气使的人命令道。但是他自己已经摘下了面上的遮物，自命不凡地展露着狭长的眉宇和双眸。

那是一张兼具了稚气和沉郁的脸庞，看上去年纪尚轻，自相矛盾的气质在精致五官的点缀下并不违和，反而平添了一种独特的味道。

他显然十分清楚自己这张脸的杀伤力到底如何。

肯诺比抓起唇边的手腕，翘起舌尖细致地舔过了每一道指缝，然后更主动地张开双唇，绕上指肚吸吮舔弄，将骨节分明的手指含进了喉咙深处。一些闪亮的银丝渐渐湿润了他的嘴角，又慢慢随着另一人按压舌根翻搅口腔的动作呻吟着暧昧不清的呜咽。

他随即吐出嘴里的手指扭动起身体，张开双腿任由对方把大量的润滑剂涂抹上会阴和后穴。他不是没有察觉到那些白色的乳状物是如何过于黏稠地覆盖上了私处，然后在并不温柔的抚摸与抽插中沾染了更大面积的皮肤。那实在太多了，最终只能装不下似的满溢而出，又顺着翕张的洞口打湿了床单。但他还是默许了对方的顽劣。

顽劣——

肯诺比仰起脖子，眼角因为敏感处的刺激正不可抑制地泛起一阵酸软的潮湿。

——他开始怀疑自己真的招惹上了一个更大的麻烦。

 

硬挺的勃起插入后穴的时候，头颅低垂的人就只是模样顺从地曲起前臂撑着身体，好让大腿被人用膝盖朝两侧完全顶开。他的腰肢顿时更沉地陷了下去，胯部却高高翘起，与两人相连的部分贴合得紧密无间。

蛰伏体内的性器随后开始了进犯。

阴茎长驱直入地摩擦着内壁，刻意选择这个姿势的人插得极深，每一下抽送都摇晃着饱胀的头部按压着最让怀里人麻痹的敏感。这种压迫感十足的性爱，几乎毫不费力便让肯诺比的肌肤涌上了寸寸诱人的潮红，汗水凝聚在他的腰窝，给把控腰间的手掌带去了阵阵爱不释手的滑腻触感。

那似乎逐渐让他们两人都无法思考了。

“你喜欢这样，”安纳金揉掐着臀瓣，随心所欲地摆弄着掌心的形状，那里的皮肤实在过于柔软，稍稍使力便留下了几道清晰的红痕，“喜欢我这么对你，我说得对吗？”

肯诺比摇摆着臀部回应着，嘴里溢出的呻吟悠长而缠绵。涟漪般的快感正沿着尾椎急速扩散全身，他不自觉地收缩着后穴，聆听着淫靡的水声和肉体撞击的轻响回荡在耳边。

“回答我——”

“是……是的。”粗大的阴茎更深地顶进了肠道，揪紧床单的人哽咽着承认道。然后他忍不住颤着身体，更大幅度地敞开双腿伏低腰胯，直到身下的床铺抚慰似的摩擦上前端。

“为什么你会出现在舞会，嗯？就为了这个？”安纳金用力地挺动着腰，躬身握紧了一双匍匐在胸前的手腕，“我打赌你不是。”这让怀里的人愈发难耐地发出了一声啜泣般的抽噎。

“但是现在，我正在操你，”牙齿啃咬上光滑的后颈，他扣着男人的手臂缓缓向前拉得笔直，“而且我得说，你好像让我非常的上瘾……我亲爱的肯诺比先生……”

灼热的叹息舔舐着男人充血的耳廓，安纳金改用单手压制住交叠的手腕，右手转而摸上了小腹，开始跟随着进出的节奏捋动着不断吐露前液的柱体。灵巧的手指尽职尽责地照顾着肿胀的头部和每一寸茎身，偶尔还会恶意十足地揉掐几下沉甸甸的囊带。然后他完完全全地贴上汗湿的后背，下巴抵进线条优美的颈窝，只用腰部的力量抽出挺进，调整好角度速度更快地操弄起绞缠紧缩的后穴。在这样甜蜜亲昵的折磨下，即使紧咬住嘴唇，被情欲所支配的男人也无法压抑那些高亢的呻吟了。他的脖子渐渐濒死般地仰了起来，肩背上的肌肉颤抖着勾画出了一道曼妙无比的曲线。

“瞧你，就像个天使，”安纳金喘着粗气赞叹道，唇齿厮磨着咬开了肩头的丝带，一瞬不瞬地注视着银色的面具在他眼前彻底滑落，“而我要你为了我射出来，就是现在……”

抖动的性器喷薄而出，肯诺比大张着嘴，无声的尖叫被抓上脑后的手掌和深入口腔的舌头死死堵回了喉间。

他的眼神不由得越来越涣散，最终只能泪眼迷蒙地浑身打颤，几乎因为无助的窒息感陷入昏死。然后他在巢穴的剧烈抽搐中，被动承受着不断涌入体内的浓稠精液，神志不清地体会着填满腹部的饱胀感。

那让他感受到了被人完全占有的痛苦，以及甘之如饴的罪恶快感。

 

直到过了很久，几欲昏迷的人才彻底回复了意识。

然后他扭头望着依然抱着他的人，怀疑自己是不是因为过于美妙的高潮产生了不可思议的幻觉。

“你刚说什么？”

“我说你有没有兴趣跟我结婚。”

“……”肯诺比努力盯了半天，还是没能从那双迷人的蓝眼睛里看到半分戏谑，“对不起？你连我的名字都不知道？”

“这个嘛，如果你肯告诉我的话，我自然就知道了。”

一阵沉默。

“欧比旺，”金色的头发重新散乱在枕头上，男人把脸转了回去，“欧比旺肯诺比。”

“这么说……你同意了？”鼻尖蹭了蹭肩膀，被子下交缠的两双腿渐渐更近地纠缠在了一块。

“我的意思是……我会，嗯……考虑……”欧比旺抓紧了身下的枕头，似乎忽然有点气息不稳。

“噢，那我给你时间考虑，”安纳金晃了下腰，“你还有很多的时间可以考虑。”

“首先……你几岁？”

“23。”

“23？”沙哑的鼻音惊喘着，一条眉毛轻拧着扬了起来，“那对我来说可真是有点…太年轻了……”

“太年轻……那这样呢？”拉开紧实的大腿，年轻人一个翻身正面压上了床上的身躯，“这样有没有感觉好些？”

“稍微……好了那么一点，”欧比旺舔了舔唇，眼睛慵懒地眯成了线，“继续，”他抬起小腿勾上了劲瘦的后腰，“说服我。我可不是那么容易被说服的人。”

“我会说服你的。一次不够……就再来一次，直到你同意为止，”低头吻上眼角的泪痣，安纳金翘起嘴角呢喃道，“欧比旺，我可有的是时间……”

于是一天之内，安纳金从不食言天行者就用实际行动成功说服了扬言考虑的人。

但是三年后。

 

三年后。

“名字——”

“安纳金天行者。”

“欧比旺肯诺比。”

“互相保留了姓氏？二位不是早就结婚了？”

两双眼睛互看了一眼。

“我们可是男人。”

“好吧，你们确定要离婚吗？”

“是的。”

“不再考虑一下？”

“我讨厌考虑，”抱着双臂的男人摸了下唇边的胡子，“那根本就是……”

沙发另一头的人冷哼着别开了脸。

“——浪费我的时间。”


	2. Chapter 2

奥德朗大道66号， 这幢闲置了很久的大宅，究竟是从什么时候起搬进了一对令人艳羡的夫夫的呢？

——三年以前。

对于这个问题，几乎整片住宅区的居民都能将答案毫不迟疑地脱口而出。这不仅是因为这两位初来乍到的新邻居是一双相貌出众的同性恋人，还因为他们待人接客的友好态度和羡煞旁人的美妙工作。

肯诺比先生文质彬彬气质温雅，作为一名经验丰富的私人医生，附近哪家有个头疼脑热的小病症，他都愿意慷慨无私地提供帮助。而他的伴侣天行者，则是一家航空公司的高级机师。能够在三万英尺的高空之上摆弄机械，又何尝不是男人们梦寐以求的理想职业，万千女孩心里的梦中情人呢？

所以，从两位新人在此定居的那一刻起，就成了八卦主妇口中的热点人物，社交往来的新晋宠儿。特别是与他们只有一街之隔的奥加纳一家，似乎没用几天就爱上了这对讨人喜的新婚夫夫，邻里关系建立的既迅速又和睦，举办的派对也再少不了两位常驻宾客的身姿。而热情好客的奥加纳夫妇，偏偏又是极其热衷举办派对的人。

“今晚7点，咱们还有个聚会要参加，你没忘吧？——我的剃须刀放哪了？”

“柜子第二层。记忆力差的人是你不是我。”

“那你记得赶回来。两个小家伙不喜欢客人迟到，我也不喜欢，所以我们最好准时出现在嘶……该死……”

“我来，你可以暂时把嘴闭上了。”

一双手接过刀具灵巧地动作着，直到几分钟后，白色的泡沫下显露出了一张年轻光洁的脸庞。

“伤口深么？”

“远远比不过你眼上那道。”

“觉得遗憾？先别急着走，如果我们真离了婚，以后这些事是不是都得我亲自动手？”

“你可以再找一位温柔的女士，我相信一定有很多人觊觎Mrs Skywalker的位置很久了。”

“但是这个位置在你眼里不过是一块巴不得甩开的烫手山芋？哼，看来这件小事不会对离婚造成任何影响了。”

“显然不会，所以我们也一定可以在下周四的离婚咨询上达成一致。满意了？我可以走了吗？”

“可以，只要你再给我一个小小的离别之吻。懂点礼貌亲爱的。”

 

十几分钟后，两辆并驾齐驱的汽车终于在某个路口分道扬镳了，毕竟这两位车主人都还有着各自的正经工作要做。

欧比旺今天的活不重，总共就只有一个「病人」等着他治疗。安纳金的麻烦则可能更大一些，消息说某个「零件」出了严重故障，急需他来解决。所以当安纳金驶达目的地，装好消音器混进后门的时候，欧比旺才刚给自己买了杯热咖啡，坐进沙发里对着盘草莓冰淇淋松饼专心出神。

让他如此心不在焉，放下工作的事情不为别的，就为了离婚咨询这事儿。说好的离婚被他们俩给推迟了，又一次的，听从了咨询师的建议再考虑一下。欧比旺已经数不清楚这是第几次他决意结束这段关系，却又在最后一刻临阵脱逃的。

他觉得这一切都是因为那张脸在他面前作祟，那张有点漂亮过头的小脸蛋儿，一次又一次地影响了他的决断。除此之外，他实在是想不出有什么理由能阻止他提出分手了。

三年的婚姻生活，早就跟热恋期脱了关系，两个人的缺点都在被无限放大，因为各种不值一提的小事吵架——结婚头一年他还没觉得安纳金随手乱扔东西的毛病那么讨厌过，衣服、咖啡杯、袜子，要是他敢「出差」几天，家里绝对就能跟洗劫过的案发现场一较高下；他也受不了自己坐上副驾驶时，安纳金就老是献宝似的秀些根本让他提不起兴致的花哨车技，他的另一半真的很爱现，无时无刻、从头到脚的现；他更讨厌那些没完没了的航班飞行，虽然他也经常外出，且从某种角度来说，这种职业属性才更方便他的工作。可欧比旺的关注重点不是那个，重点是假如他们俩的行程恰巧错开，他就得在双倍的时间里告别那些鲜美可口的诱人食物。而他绝不会主动去碰任何食材，烹饪是属于安纳金的，向来都不是他的长处。

但是上面这一切罪状都还不至于让欧比旺无法忍受，真正令他吃不消的是横亘在他们之间与日俱增的距离感——

安纳金的疑心病已经无药可救了。

事实上，只要欧比旺离家太久或是深夜外出，家里的人就免不了疑神疑鬼。他虽然不会直截了当的问东问西，但是摆明了情绪的一张臭脸和不着边际的电话轰炸，无一不说明了他的年轻伴侣根本就是个控制狂。但最遗憾的就是，欧比旺没有任何办法来填平对他们来说从未有过的信任和安全感。

他们无法交流，自己也还有那么多的秘密要藏。

所以等到欧比旺终于收到短讯的时候，他也只能脱下婚戒，换好衣服，提着箱子展开今天的工作。

婚姻是座坟墓，就像桌上那盘动都没动过的甜品，放置太久，只会化成一滩倒胃口的粉色泥浆，令人难以下咽。

 

 

晚上7点，两位守约的人一起出现在了奥加纳大宅前的草坪上。不过迎接他们的不是好客的主人，而是两个跑得飞快的小不点。他们一个冲进了安纳金怀里，一个抱住了欧比旺，伸着小手急不可待地讨要礼物。

欧比旺不讨厌这样，安纳金也是。不过说实在的，在这之前欧比旺可不知道安纳金能对孩子喜爱到这种程度，因为无论怎么看安纳金都不像是那种能对小孩子和颜悦色的角色。或许这只是因为两个孩子实在是太过可爱了？可爱到越长越跟父母没有半点相像？尤其是那个满头金发老爱缠着他的小子……

欧比旺无意冒犯，可自从他产生了这种想法以后再跟奥加纳先生交谈，眼睛里就总是忍不住带上了几许奥加纳先生看不懂的同情神色。

但这短暂的开小差显然不足以拯救他心情的沉重。其实欧比旺不喜欢派对，不喜欢闹腾，也不喜欢遮遮掩掩地落在他身上的探究眼神，比如那些打赌他跟安纳金到底谁上谁下，私人医生一个月能赚几个钱之类的。但他能够坦然应付，也没人看得穿被笑容遮盖着的真正想法。只不过如果要他选的话，他还是由衷地希望自己可以简简单单地宅在家里度过一夜。

 

可是他不能，必要的社交是特殊工作的绝佳掩护。

 

所以欧比旺又熬了数个小时，才将自己从这场无聊透顶的社交活动中彻底解脱出来。

 

现在，被折磨了整晚的男人叼着牙刷穿着睡衣站在镜子前，满脑子都被早点上床睡觉的念头占满了，但是另外一个人显然不这么想。当一双环着他的臂膀意味十足地隔着睡衣摸上小腹的时候，欧比旺差点被自己嘴里的满口泡沫呛到。

“咳咳……你哪来的兴致？”他有些狼狈地抹了把嘴角，轻抬的视线跟镜子里的蓝眼睛对了个正着。

“不知道，也许是你激发了我，我喜欢你跟两个小鬼相处的模样。”

这让欧比旺顿时想了起来，一看到他的膝盖上坐了对双胞胎，安纳金就立马笑得像个白痴。

“但是我们正在离婚……”欧比旺试图忽视屁股上贴着的硬物。可那太难了，因为隔着层薄到不能更薄的睡裤传来的热度就像是某种强烈的求偶信号，而他迫切地想念这个，该死的想念。

他咬了下嘴唇。

“你不认为在离婚期间进行性行为并不是个明智选择吗？”

“我同意，但这也意味着咱们俩有超过一个月的时间没做过了，”手指拉下睡裤边缘伸入股缝，安纳金的呼吸忽然变得粗重不稳，而且透着股烦恼的愤怒，“天啊欧比旺，一个月没做你简直紧得要命。”

每当这种时候，欧比旺都希望安纳金能把嘴给闭上。

“但是你适应的很快，这里简直是为我打造的。你的身体咬着我的手指不放，根本不想我出来。”

可惜他从来都没能如愿过。

“我希望你能瞧瞧自己的样子，瞧瞧你有多想我。这很容易，镜子就在你面前。”

欧比旺照做了。

他完全克制不住的，喘着气仰起脸，潮湿的头发还贴在额头上，凝望着镜子里交缠的一双人影。然后他的视线逐渐在身体的律动中变得越发模糊，眼角潮湿，面色泛红，大张着嘴呻吟得很不体面。而在后知后觉到体内的家伙又是这么直接插入以后，欧比旺总算从迷乱的情欲中找回了一丝理智的气愤。

“你知道…就算你射进去再多，我也给你生不出半个双胞胎。”

“我当然知道，”奋力挺进的人咕哝着，“要是能生也不会等到现在…”

“所以你为什么就不能戴上套子再跟我——嗯安纳金……别，别那么快……”

欧比旺蹙紧了眉头尖叫道，在情不自禁地迎合了一阵身后的抽插后，再也记不起自己刚才究竟想要指责什么。

 

他只知道当身后的人射进他体内的时候，他有些急不可耐地扭着脖子索要了一个吻。一个有点下流的，美妙的，充满了抚慰的吻。

他们吻了很久，似乎两人都因为长时间的渴望，而有些不知该如何停止。或许这才是他们真正需要的，而不是什么礼貌性的离别。

欧比旺喜欢这样，这让他开始记起一件又一件安纳金惹他喜欢的小事。

可那好像太多了。

他要睡着了，他数不过来。

 

“欧比旺，我不想离婚……”

半梦半醒间，搂着他的人呢喃道。

 

这不是个问句，所以被点名的人没有回答，他放任自己陷入了沉沉的睡眠。但是他想他可能会改变主意了。

也许从今以后他可以试着对安纳金坦诚一点，分享几个属于自己的小秘密，他们俩之间的所有问题就能全部解决。

 

不过非常可惜的就是，睡梦中的人此时还不知道，自己这种昙花一现的念头，最多也就再能维持48个小时。


	3. Chapter 3

48小时后，凤凰城南索诺兰沙漠，一座被仙人掌树丛众星捧月的瞭望台上，总是穿得像个西部牛仔一样的胖子警察不见了。

他去了哪？

这个问题欧比旺可以解答。

因为正是他一早给这位无聊寂寞的治安官去了通电话，告诉了他老婆早产的消息。可怜的远在圣地亚哥居住的孕妇，除了肚子里的以外居然还有两个8岁不到的孩子需要照顾，劳神耗力，一下子比预产期提前了足足2个月余。

所幸这都不是真的。

没有意外，没有风波，匆匆忙忙往家赶的男人大概只会撞见挺着大肚子的女人斥责孩子们饭前又不洗手的老掉牙场景。欧比旺松松领结，放下茶杯的时候将两条交叠的长腿颠倒了个，由衷地希望那一家子不要对他无伤大雅的谎话抱有太多的怨言。

这已经是他喝进肚里的第三杯茶了，太阳都渐渐爬上了头顶，残存舌尖的香气不免开始有些苦涩发酸。

“欧比旺，不要告诉我你又随身带着你的茶具？”

耳朵里的声音突然说道。欧比旺挑了挑眉。

“事实上，我没打算告诉你。”

“噢我的上帝！就算你是个娘爆了的Gay，也请麻烦你不要Gay到这种程度。”

“这不是Gay，这只是一种细致的生活态度。”

“细致到不管去哪执行任务都要带上你的茶具？还穿着高级定制的三件套？在荒无人烟的沙漠里？”

“不是每次，”欧比旺纠正道，他瞥了眼搭在膝盖上的西装外套，一时竟然有些语塞，“不过…是的，我正穿着，”他拿起一旁的望远镜望着远方转了个话头，“好了别牢骚了，他们差不多要到了。”

可惜他的伎俩失败了，通讯器里的讲话声并不打算轻易放过。

“你的离婚危机怎么样了？”

“解除了。”

“解除了？”一阵意料之中的夸张大笑，“你知道吗欧比旺，我坐在这儿都闻得到你身上散发出来的性爱的味道。”

“嘿！杭多！”欧比旺摇摇头摘下了耳机，“……真是个混蛋。”他使劲儿翻了个白眼，目光从电脑显示屏上一扫而过。

 

**00.04.00**

 

大概再过上半个小时，他就能迎来恭候多时的「客人」，然后就可以在招待完毕后离开这个鸟不生蛋的地方。更棒的是如果他做得够快，兴许还能赶上今晚最后一趟飞往纽约的航班。

没什么能阻止他回家的念头，他想念他的猫，想念清晨的热可可，想念院子里新栽的两株金丝桃，但最想念的还是安纳金的怀抱。他回想起昨天离开时依然赖在床上睡得迷糊的人，栗色的卷发在枕头上乱作了一团，即使睁不开眼也要拉着他的手指。他的伴侣除了缺了条尾巴，根本就是只黏人的大型犬。

他究竟是抽了什么风才会想要离婚？

 

但这场安然度过了的离婚插曲说不定恰好是个绝佳的转机。

欧比旺不否认每个人都有暗藏秘密的权利，可婚姻的确需要更多的坦诚来维系两个人共享的生活方式。而他已经说了太多的谎言。

他抱起双臂若有所思地抚摸着唇边的胡髭。那是他思考问题时的习惯性举动。

是时候了。

他想。

也许是时候向安纳金坦白自己的真实身份。没准安纳金根本不会被吓到，连拿车当飞机开这种蠢事都做得出来，他的另一半恐怕也算不上什么正常人。

对安纳金的腹诽终于使欧比旺不自觉地翘起了嘴角，电脑屏幕上的数字就是在这时突然起了变化。

可是倒计时不应该在目标到来之前就开始倒数，除非有人提前触动了感应装置。

换句话说，他遇到了计划外的麻烦。

“搞什么鬼……？”

欧比旺的眉心一跳，举着望远镜的手指越收越紧。

 

黄沙飞扬，一辆悍马正沿着马路疾驰狂奔，它顶着头上的烈日，就像躲避追缉的犯人一般没命的逃窜。行驶的轨迹朝着这里由远及近，在某个坡道更是忽然划着直角驶离了平坦的主干。过于沉重的车身在那一瞬腾空而起，速度却丝毫未减，颠簸地坠落在土地上继续潇洒自如地穿梭在植物与沙土之间。然后它威风凛凛地驶入开阔的空地展开了另一场用以谢幕的漂移表演，车轮摇摆着掀起阵阵黄土，死咬住地面画了好几个圈才倏然停歇。

蒙着头巾扎着小辫儿的嬉皮士在下一秒钟踏出了车门，他双手摸着裤腰走到了草丛边上，摇头晃脑的模样在另一人眼里就像个嗑嗨了的傻缺。

欧比旺不用看也知道这个不速之客在干什么好事。 

他放下望远镜关闭了倒计时，端起一旁的KTR-08的时候努力控制住自己不要白眼上天。

“真不文明。”

他咕哝道。

射出去的子弹准确地打上了那人的后肩。

 

拉着裤链的安纳金几乎是在同一时间摔了个狗吃屎。姿势标准，完美无缺。

然后他趴在地上呻吟着扭动起来，匍匐到了刚被他摧残过的荒草里，狰狞的表情因为某种难闻的气味皱成了一团。

“我操……”

他扔掉墨镜翻过了身摸索着卡进背心里的子弹，借着掩护保持着卧伏的姿势，嫌恶的视线从衣服上的污渍挪到了远处的高台。

—— 一个见鬼的同行。

他居然能在这种鬼地方遇上一个同行？

虽然安纳金看不清楚那张脸， 但是普通人绝不会无缘无故地出现在沙漠用手里的步枪请他吃颗枪子儿。

于是他在认清事实之后咬牙切齿地爬起来迅速冲向了车子，意料之中的枪林弹雨阻拦着他的去路。只是一眨眼的功夫，刚刚度过离婚危机的喜悦全给毁了个烟消云散。

这本来不是用来招呼你的。

怒火浑烧的安纳金在把RPG扛上肩膀的时候才想起吐掉嘴里满是沙子味儿的口香糖。这让他的脸色顿时又黑了几分。瞄准高台上仓皇而逃的身影的动作敏捷而不留情面。

 

伴随着几声接连巨响，安纳金又一次地跪到了地上。

某位“素未谋面的陌生人”就是在这一刻击败了沙子荣获了 **安纳金NO** 名单的第一位的。对安纳金来说，这注定是值得纪念的一天。

 

 

 

等候尘埃落定的时间比安纳金原本预计的长了许久，因为他的确想不到自己的一发榴弹会引爆另一位同行提前埋好的爆炸装置。

那真的很多，于是他死死捂着脑袋埋在沙子里直到四周的震颤结束才灰头土脸地爬了起来。

然后他不停咳嗽着站在烟雾里，耳朵里的嗡鸣依旧整得他头脑发懵，以至于他只能眼睁睁地瞅着准时抵达的车队在他的眼皮子底下调转方向离开了这儿。然后等他扭着脖子望向另一边的时候，也只能隔着老远看到了一辆改良过的银色SUV。

不过不知道是不是他炸伤了脑子，安纳金总觉得那部车他眼熟得厉害。

 

这大概就是他在废墟里迟迟不肯离去搜索残迹搜索得格外认真的主要原因了。

 

好在他的努力并没有白费，就算是断壁残垣铁了心的他也能从垃圾堆里找到一台报废的笔电。然后他又蹲到地上，面色狐疑地掀开了支离破碎的木板将一件面目全非的衣服给拎了起来。

他当然不是要看衣服的来历，说真的，即便是世界一流的设计师恐怕也难以从这团黑漆漆的破布里辨出任何款式。但是安纳金注意到了别的地方，他注意到了这次恐怕不是他的错觉，这件衣服袖口上镶着的几颗金属装饰居然惹眼得令他难以忽视。

 

**.Lanvin.**

 

感谢上帝真他妈的保佑。

安纳金沉默地站了起来。

他甚至记得这对袖扣的牌子。

 


	4. Chapter 4

安纳金是在把电脑交到阿索卡手里之后才后悔的。

“英国货。都说了我没在玩你，就算是炸成灰我也能从烧焦的气味里闻出型号来！说吧天行仔，你到底是从哪搞来的这玩意儿？这可是最新机型，MI6特供。”

戴着巨型眼镜的姑娘靠着椅背哼哼道。至于安纳金的大脑则有很长一段时间都处于一种掉线的状态。

但是放在桌上的手机却在此时传来了叮的一响，屏幕上一闪而过的几个字更是刺得他眼睛发酸。

“从我老婆那儿，”他拿起手机删除了刚收到的指令，拎包走人的时候终于扫了眼惊呆了的女孩，“这下完了，”他耸耸肩打量着无名指上的戒指， “看来我还是得离婚。”

 

离婚——

欧比旺希望自己早在一个月前就签署了那纸离婚协议，这样就不至于现在孤身一人坐在冷清清的会议室里，面对着桌上的一部电话、两张分别飞往伦敦和纽约的机票、以及染血的婚戒黯然伤神。戒指是他刚才处理伤口时取下来的，要不是他跑得够快，炸开的碎片就不会只是溅伤了右手那么简单。

他再度缠了圈绷带，不久前跟总部的通话还在耳边徘徊。

“我们会尊重你的选择，但是如果你选择回去，你知道该怎么做。”

噢他当然知道该怎么做。

在一个小时前盯着监控放大录像反复确认了几遍后腰露出的半点纹身图案的时候欧比旺就知道该怎么做了。或者还应该再加上对方开车漂移的方式。还有来自女同事们的热心评论——

“老天他可真辣！要是查出他是什么人我一定要在动手之前先睡他一轮！”

于是欧比旺关掉了录像。

“目标确认为安纳金天行者，”他不冷不热地说，“我们结婚三年了，目前正办离婚。”

 

 

当天晚上，欧比旺回到家的时候已经过了八点，飞机比预定时间晚了一个多小时，迎接他进门的除了蹭着衣裤摩擦脚腕的挪威森林还有厨房的光亮。他拍了两下脚边的猫就直接走了进去，双腿比大脑反应还快。

“你回来了。”料理台前忙活的人低头切着食材，旁边的锅里热气腾腾。欧比旺看得出来安纳金已经洗过了澡，栗色的发卷在他的黑色衬衣上留下了一些深沉的水痕，他还是那么任性，从来都不喜欢把头发擦干。

“工作怎么样，病人都处理完了？”欧比旺听见他接着问道，语气异常平和，甚至充满了温柔的关怀。于是欧比旺扔下手里的提包直接站到了料理台对面。

“不，手术半路突然跑来了个「病人家属」捣乱，不肯让我给他个痛快，”他伸出右手握上了安纳金的手背，意料之中的，掌心里的力道丝毫未泄，“怎么了？以往不都是我来？”

蓝色的眼睛紧盯着他的手腕。

“你的手怎么了？” 

“被狗咬了。”

这回对面的人终于眼皮一抬对上了他的视线。

“行，你来，”安纳金扯扯嘴角松了力气，转而走到烤箱旁戴起了手套，“巧的是我昨天也被只野猫给挠了一爪子，挠在了后背。”

“哪来的野猫能把你给抓伤？”

“伦敦来的，野得厉害。”

 

他果然什么都知道。

欧比旺停下了手里的动作。

在此之前他真的还存有一丝的幻想，会不会是他弄错了，仅凭一点纹身能说明什么呢？就算他看过、碰过、吻过那里无数次，只要不亲口承认，他就不能妄下定论安纳金就是那个人。可是现在事实摆在了眼前，甚至比他设想的还要更糟，安纳金对他的身份心知肚明。所以究竟是从什么时候开始？昨天，今天，还是说就连这场婚姻都是一出精心策划的骗局，只有他自己，一直以来就只有他才是那个蒙在鼓里的人。

他猛地将刀子搁上桌面发出了一声钝响，几乎花光了全身的力气来维持情绪的平稳。

“我去收拾一下。”

身为情报科的高层，结婚三年才知道自己的恋人是CIA行动处的高级特工。欧比旺觉得自己简直是世界第一的傻蛋。

 

他再次出来的时候餐桌上已经摆满了大大小小的餐盘，吊顶的灯光则歇了大半，只余桌上的两支烛台熠熠生辉。安纳金的侧脸就在烛火的辉映下伴着摇晃酒杯的动作忽明忽灭，手边的红酒瓶子已经空了一半。

欧比旺一时不知心中是喜是忧，因为某个人无论是酒量还是酒品都差得让人不敢恭维。

“终于来了，我还以为要去浴缸里捞你出来。”

“说了我要收拾。”

欧比旺面不改色地走到了餐桌另一端，话倒是不假，他花了一个小时打理他的头发和胡子，然后又在衣柜前站了很久才选出这件灰色套装。其实样式也没有什么特别，只不过是他们初见时穿的那身。

所以直等他坐上座位也感觉得到那股紧黏着的视线，微醺的蓝眼睛隔着烛火亮的发光，跳耀闪烁着的是欧比旺熟悉无比的色彩。

Good boy.

欧比旺端起酒杯挑起了一侧的眉毛，至少在情欲上安纳金从不撒谎，表达的都是百分之百的真挚。

 

临近十一点的时候烛光晚餐走向了结束，欧比旺整顿饭都吃的非常专心，而他对面的人则似乎把酒当成了最可口的晚饭。他的脖子渐渐泛起一层淡红，狭长的眼眸也被染成了幽深的墨蓝。

于是当安纳金拿着手里把玩了许久的方盒朝他走来的时候欧比旺并没有太过意外。他的离婚对象醉了以后不困不闹，只是会比平时还要混蛋。

“这是什么？”欧比旺隐隐有了答案。

“礼物，送给你的，”安纳金打开盒子拉过了他的左手，“试试看合不合适。”

他低着头动动手指，一眨眼的功夫便给白衬衣的袖口多添了两颗绿色的点缀。

“喜欢吗？”他接着问道，没等人回答就将人拽了起来，“跳支舞吧欧比旺，做戏做全套，穿了这件衣服不跳舞怎么行？”

熟悉的节奏熟悉的舞步，留声机的轻吟开始流淌在空气里的时候安纳金动作粗鲁地从紧贴腰线的背心里抽出了把匕首来。

“欧比旺肯诺比是你的真名吗？”他说，丢出去的刀子在餐桌上插得笔直。

“那你呢？Mr. Skywalker？”欧比旺的手臂倏然下滑，面有愠色地握上了一处从跳舞开始就顶着他大腿的位置。

“真的…”安纳金吸了口气，贴进怀里人的耳朵缓慢地放低了声线，“你摸的枪也是真的。”

握着他的手掌顿时松开了，微微一愣的人下意识地做出了推拒的动作，但换来的只是后腰更有力的约束。

“不行。你现在还不能走，咱们俩一曲都还没跳完，”安纳金右手一个使力，欧比旺只能顺势后仰，扬起的下巴被迫勾勒出了一道弧线，“不过是转移一个毒枭而已，你们究竟掌握了什么情报，值得MI6把手脚伸到墨西哥边境摆出那么大的阵仗来？”

“不如你先告诉我CIA为什么要和FBI对着干，”欧比旺气息微喘地勾着他的肩膀直起了身，灼热的呼吸摩挲着面前形状削薄的下颌尖，“或许这就是你们的优良传统？美国人，不论多少年过去还是老样子热衷于互相拆对方的台？”那上边有一颗小痣，向来是欧比旺最喜欢用牙齿品尝的部分。

这让欧比旺的目光不自觉地产生了一瞬的停顿。

“欧比旺，”为此安纳金不假思索地将内心的真实疑问和盘托出，声音甚至流露出了一抹藏不住的柔软，“你为什么要回来？”

“和你的理由一样。”

“你真的想杀了我？ 如果我说我从来都没这么想过，你信不信我？”

“你要我如何相信一个骗了我三年的人。”

“你也一样，但我还是选择相信你，从来都是。”

音乐声虽然还未停歇，安纳金却突然停下了舞步。绿色的眼睛紧跟着望了过来。

有那么一瞬间，欧比旺的瞳孔似乎布满了被酒气熏陶的暧昧惘然。但他很快从腰间的怀抱抽离了自己，金色睫毛再度抬起的时候，眼底的迷雾荡然无存。

“你扯起谎来还是这么手到擒来。”他冷淡地说着蹲下了身姿，一只手掀起安纳金的裤脚抽出了一把M36左轮。

站起来的欧比旺在对方的浅笑中一颗接一颗地卸下了子弹。

“我给你五分钟时间准备，下次别用这么女人的玩意儿。”

 

 

五分钟的时间流逝的飞快，恰好够坐在椅子里的男人脱掉外套取下事先藏在餐桌下面的贝雷塔，然后他望着墙上的挂钟静静倒数着最后几秒，留声机里的音乐伴着他的默数戛然而止。

靠。

安纳金最终还是忍不住骂了句脏话，他用手指飞快捻灭了烛芯靠到墙边适应着眼前的突然黑暗，第一次感受到了离婚夫妻间的浓烈仇恨。

 

他是真的没想到。

欧比旺居然会把电掐断。

 


	5. Chapter 5

午夜十二点，黑暗里的大宅悄无声息，奏响的是两个人无言的默契。

此时的任何声张都意味着位置的暴露，安纳金毫不怀疑欧比旺就守在二楼拐角的位置等待着他的轻举妄动。在这种上路已经被人封锁的情况下，他就只能背靠着墙壁蹲在楼梯口的位置，寻求一个离开这里的契机，心跳与淌湿汗水的后背暂时成为了他唯一的陪伴。所幸的是安纳金虽然从来都不是个耐性良好的人，丰富的经验和实战能力却足以在必要的时刻弥补性格上的缺陷。于是他静静地等候着，等候自己的双眼适应夜色的迷离，直到熟悉的陈设开始借着窗外草坪上的微弱光亮一件又一件地涌进他的视野。

然后他伸长手臂小心翼翼地够着了不久前才刚脱下的西装外套，攥进手里纠成一团猛地丢上了楼梯，蹲伏许久的身体几乎是在同一时间一个打滚扑向了对面。

意料之中的枪击险些与他擦肩而过，但是安纳金的目的已经达到了，丢出去的衣物成功分散了欧比旺的注意力为他争夺了宝贵的几秒离开这个困兽之地。

他直接穿过客厅冲进地下室选择从后门出去，没再回头看自己的衣服有没有被打成碎片，接连洞穿的墙面和厨房里的爆破声已经给了他最好的证明。

只不过等他跑到门外之后又争分夺秒地拐回了地下室，冒着被干掉的危险也要翻箱倒柜地多拿了一把改装过的G36C，因为他刚才愤怒地意识到自己选择用手枪当作武器的想法是有多么愚蠢，这场战斗中的另一个人可是不仅扛了把冲锋枪还老谋深算地装备了夜视镜。

 

从起居室直接攻上明显不是明智之举，这也是安纳金选择从户外爬到二楼的原因。还好他的个子够高身体够结实，不然仅靠两扇窗户想爬到二楼也没那么容易。然后他敲碎窗子，翻进自己家里做贼似的搜寻对手的踪迹，这让安纳金觉得更加恼火，枪杆上的瞄镜给了他清晰的视野来观察黑暗中的蛛丝马迹。

可是找遍了整个二楼安纳金依然一无所获，欧比旺无疑转移了位置，此时诺大的宅邸安静的仿佛就只有他一人而已。于是他动作缓慢地靠近了楼梯，终于决定再也不要和那人比赛自己从来都不擅长的耐心。

“欧比旺，我有些事情要告诉你！”他握着枪背靠向墙冲楼下喊道，“我从没念过麻省理工，事实上，我连一天大学都没读过，十七岁就调到了行动处执行任务，所以我劝你最好别惹毛我！”

没有人回应，安纳金在等了片刻后小心谨慎地踏下了第一层阶梯。

“我是个孤儿，”他接着说，“一生下来就没见过父亲，母亲也老早离了世，婚礼上那两个人不过是我花钱找来的演员而已，”他无声地咧开嘴角，“顺便说一句，你长得很像我母亲。”

台阶走到了底，他从一楼拐角露出了一只眼睛。

“还有，今年我才23岁，三年前第一次睡你的时候我撒了谎，是你逼我的，谁让你嫌我太年轻！”

然而客厅里还是看不到任何人影，预想中的枪击也没有来到，安纳金的表情终于流露出了一丝犹豫。

然后他轻靠向身后的墙握紧了汗湿的手掌，仿佛预料到接下来的命运一般双腿微屈。

“我结过一次婚——”

一声巨响。

这次他的话还没说完头上的墙壁就豁了道口子，及时蹲下的安纳金迅速转身扫射着从地板上滑了出去。回应他的是一下又一下的轰炸，每一下都足够让他的脑袋开花，墙壁、立柜、花瓶，数不清的碎片和粉末飞溅到身上，凡是他路过的地方全部留下了碎屑纷飞的风景。

凶猛的火力压制渐渐逼得他躲到了沙发背后，从藏匿点主动现身的欧比旺则把冲锋枪背到了肩上，一把杀伤力惊人的12号口径霰弹枪正拿在手中。 

“你还有遗言要讲吗？” 

安纳金听到了欧比旺逐渐靠近的声音。他数着脚步，一筹莫展时视线不经意地扫过了角落里另一个瑟瑟发抖的身影。

“是的。”

上帝保佑，他突然想到了Plan B。

 

 

欧比旺在把沉甸甸的金属抵上那颗栗色脑袋的时候设想过数十种情景，譬如负隅顽抗放手一搏、直接装死或者跪地求饶之类的，但他怎么也想不到眼前这种。

他养的挪威森林不知从哪跳上了那颗脑袋，然后步履优雅地踩着枪管朝他走起了猫步。

于是一个愣神的功夫过后，欧比旺就被沙发背后的人迎面扑了个满怀，两个人的重量狠狠砸在玻璃茶几上，使他产生了好几秒种的晕厥。

他躺在铺满地面的碎屑上无力呻吟，背部的骨头像是裂成了几瓣，但他似乎并没有受到致命伤，他还能模模糊糊地感觉到脸上的眼镜被人取了下来，手中的枪也被缴械到了一旁。

“你不是要听我的遗言吗？”耳边有个声音说，“我的确还有很多话要说，但我现在最想做的是在这儿操你，欧比旺，你根本不知道自己发起火来的样子有多么让我着迷。”

一条舌头滑进了他的双唇，熟悉的气息使他在恍惚间做出了回应，他顺从地张开喉咙让对方吻得更深，嘴里发出的响声愈来愈意味不明。然后他在对方顶开他的膝盖卡进双腿磨蹭的時候摇晃起了腰，体温不断攀升大脑却由于越来越稀薄的空气感到了窒息，那终于使他克服了身体的快感翻身坐起对着地上的男人一拳挥了出去。

“双胞胎到底跟你什么关系？”

他揪起深色的衣领急促地喘着气。

被打的头偏向一侧的人顿时咳嗽着抹了下嘴角的鲜血，但那并没有拂去污渍，反而因此将整个下颌都染上了殷红的血迹。

这时欧比旺注意到了那只右手的惨状，原来那才是保护自己安然无恙的原因。

他的面部表情在瞬间变得无比僵硬，揪着衣领的两只手虽然仍未松开，动摇的眼神却暴露了内心的犹疑。抓住机会的安纳金在一刹那重新扑了上去。

 

最终事态还是不可避免地演变成了惨烈的肉搏，两个成年男人在客厅的地板上扭打，几乎毫无保留地展示着各自的格斗技巧。书架、相框、珍贵的收藏，摔到地上的东西变得越来越多，欧比旺数不清楚自己身上到底挨了多少下，而他则喜欢用拳头招呼那张脸作为回应。他大概是真的觉得自己如果能把安纳金揍到毁容就不会再对他痴迷。

但是欧比旺很快就意识到了自己的错误，在鼻青脸肿的男人压着他的身体喘气，两个人都看似有些精疲力尽的时候。

“别打了。”安纳金将欧比旺的右手制服上头顶，冰凉的枪口却不知不觉地出现在了他的太阳穴上。

不过欧比旺看起来一点儿也不为自己的处境担心，鉴于他搂着安纳金的另一只手臂也不知何时攥了把刀在手里。

安纳金眨了眨眼睛。

“动手吧，做得到的话。”

他说。低下头的时候倾斜的侧颈朝着紧挨皮肤的金属直接撞了上去。

欧比旺顿时觉得唇上一热，倏然收回的手指却错过了本该淌满指尖的滚烫。

 

那一刹那欧比旺也许有些懊悔，但他已经阻止不了自己，也阻止不了安纳金眼底狡黠的笑意。

他吻了回去。

 


	6. Chapter 6

如果可以选择，欧比旺还是想舒舒服服地躺到床上，而不是像现在这样，在一片狼藉中聆听着桌子腿和地板吱呀作响。这大概可以归咎于他们俩对于互相啃咬以及撕扯对方衣服的行为过于投入，以至于晕头晕脑地迷失了方向。好在安纳金在把他丢上餐桌的时候还记得把桌面的东西全给扫到地上。

然后他的裤子和内衣被人彻底扒下，解放束缚的阴茎才刚屹立进空气就被另一只手纳入了掌心。它用力握住勃起的柱身上下撸动，动作粗鲁的像是要把那里刮下层皮。躺在桌上的男人顿时扭着腰更大幅度地敞开了双腿，赤裸的身躯仿佛犒劳宾客的真正美味，越来越多的透明黏液从充血的龟头流淌进安纳金的指缝里。那双从未因为身体的伤痛而落泪的眼眶也逐渐泛起浓浓湿意，嘴里的呻吟上气不接下气。

欧比旺显然已经无法遏制自己的欲望，周围光线的黯淡使他前所未有地感受到了来自下体的痛楚参半的快意，他把身体完全交给另一个人，屈服于被人操纵的无助。然后那只炙热的手掌终于在性器顶端用力一捏，使他绷紧了大腿将一股股精液射进宽大的掌心。

短暂的失去意识后，他睁着一双迷蒙的泪眼看向了面前的人影，注视着安纳金掏出性器把手里的精液均匀地抹上了上去。

欧比旺顿时觉得双颊滚烫，因为对方狎昵的举动，因为他虽然看不清楚却可以想象得到高耸的阴茎由于长时间的忍耐呈现出了怎样骇人的状态。他忍不住舔舔嘴唇，无论是柱身上的脉络还是充血的色泽都烂熟于心。那只刚刚抚慰过他的手掌就这么在他的注视下草草套弄了几个来回，揉搓柱体发出的响亮水声在深夜里提醒着他接下来将要发生的事情。

安纳金上前了一步。

“想要吗？”他扶住根部挨上股间的穴口徐徐顶弄，渗出的前液随着戳弄嫩肉又离开的动作拉出条条银丝，将那里的皮肤沾染得一片滑腻。欧比旺企图用一声含糊的咕哝蒙混过去，结果换来的只是对方愈发恶劣的挑逗。

“说话，”安纳金毫不客气地送进去了一根指节，修长的手指霎时挤进后穴长驱直入，骨节摩挲着肠壁的褶皱带去一阵阵电流，却并未多做停留，“不说出来我怎么知道你究竟想不想要？”

因为情欲的满足而抬起的胸膛又沉了下去，欧比旺的嘴唇张开条缝，分开的两腿难耐地夹住了安纳金的腰际来回磨蹭。

“你能不能别再废话，我说不要你就会停手？”他伸出手臂拉下安纳金的后脑，身体顺势轻抬在对方的脖颈上留下一个又一个亲吻，灵巧的左手同时解开了一颗颗衬衫纽扣褪下上衣，似乎对于自己一丝不挂对方却只是解开裤链的模样十分不满。

“当然不，我只会强奸你，你可以去告我。”

安纳金没什么说服力地哼哼道，始终揉按着穴口的手指又想送进去体贴开拓，却被欧比旺抓住了手腕。

“那就来吧，”指尖略微发颤的人咬着下唇抬起了一双绿眸，“强奸我，直接进来。”

 

这句话差点让安纳金没防备地射出来。

他愣愣地看着搂着他的男人，贴着对方腿根的火热猛地一跳，早已完全勃起的性器居然就这么硬生生地又涨大了一圈。

欧比旺自然也觉察到了他的反应，他忍不住摇摆起臀部，翕张的穴口讨好地吸吮着铃口里流出的更多黏液，似乎只是挨着就恨不得将整根阴茎主动吞进肚里。

“求你……”

绿眼睛里的湿意更胜，索性别开燥热的脸颊贴上了他的锁骨不再动弹。

这带走了安纳金内心的最后一丝挣扎和犹豫。

“这可是你自找的。”

他恨恨地说，彻底将人压倒在桌面上整根插入进去。

 

狭窄的后穴在一瞬间被饱涨的龟头撑开到了极限，随着强势的进犯将凶器一点一点地吃进体内，破口而出的半声尖叫逐渐变成破碎的喘息卡在了欧比旺的喉咙深处。

有好几分钟安纳金就只是这样抱着他没有动作，他肩头的肌肉抖动着，花了很强的意志力才没有在一开始就缴械投降。至于欧比旺则因为身体的痛楚浑身打颤，他的腰肢反射性地向上拱起，干涩的后穴紧咬着体内的硬物，几分钟过去全身汗湿的像是从水里捞出来一般。 

然后安纳金毫不客气地发起了第一下进攻，粗长的阴茎在甬道里尽情驰骋，没有再费心征得欧比旺的同意。尽管精液和腺液的润滑对于他的尺寸来说根本没什么帮助，但或许是由于他们几天前才刚做过的缘故，又或许是因为身体习惯了粗暴的性爱，因为欲望的急切，欧比旺的痛苦消逝的很快。他的眼泪虽然在瞳孔里凝聚了一层雾气，拥着后背的手指在安纳金的背肌留下了重重的痕迹，嘴里溢出的叫声却渐渐诉说着别样的情意，而安纳金无比熟悉缭乱在他耳边的每一个音节。

“我不知道你的受虐倾向严重到这种程度。”

他嘲弄着吻上两片呻吟不止的嘴唇，握着腰的手掌下滑至臀部的位置随心所欲地恣意揉弄，尽情感受着那里的丰满和柔软。那不禁使欧比旺下意识地用小腿勾紧了他的后腰，腰臀被迫腾空，除了肩胛骨仍伴着身体的耸动摩擦着桌面，几乎整个人都攀附在另一具年轻的躯体上浑然忘我地索取快感。

“我没有…”他晃着腰把脆弱的腺体往阴茎上凑，气喘吁吁地在唇舌纠缠的间隙沙哑指责，“是你在床上向来要求太多，要不是遇见你我也不会……嗯……”

“不会怎样？”埋在他颈间窃笑的男人以一记深顶回应道，“是谁自愿被我绑起来挨操？又是谁在结婚纪念日那天心甘情愿地穿上了我送的礼物？”他用力揉掐了一把挺立的乳首以示提醒，“欧比旺，别想把责任全推给我，你的身体这么喜欢被我强迫，乐在其中的可不止我一人而已。”

罪恶的引诱舔舐着细白的耳廓，安纳金感觉到怀里的人还想接着辩驳，便突然地加快了速度，他已经撑不了太久，濒临极限的性器埋在对方体内毫无章法的快速冲刺，每一下都拔出到只剩头部再用力插入，有意让双方在这场性事里彻底迷失。重新把控住腰肢的手掌也越收越紧，逐渐在白皙的肌肤上留下了道道指痕。安纳金几乎是把失声吟叫的人钉在桌上侵犯，响亮的肉体碰撞声从两人交合的下体清晰地传荡至空气里。

欧比旺的性器也早就在这场性事中再度翘上了小腹，可惜这次并没有人帮他抚慰前端，他的双手也由于身体的剧烈摇晃不自觉地把住了桌子边缘，无人照料的性器就只能靠偶尔的皮肤摩擦汲取快感。但欧比旺知道自己已经再一次地濒临了高潮，他摇晃着头感觉自己的理智像是被按着他操干的人一点一点地逼出了大脑，除了对方愈发粗重的喘息，身体里怒涨的凶器，他几乎什么都感受不到。极尽谄媚的后穴贪婪地嘬吮着阴茎顶端渗出的黏液，把他从内到外一寸寸打湿，一遍又一遍地被凶狠的刺戳击中敏感。不再服帖的额发摇曳在眼皮上，使他不由自主地闭上双眼低声啜泣，脚趾抽筋似的紧紧勾蜷，等待着即将到来的只用后穴达到高潮的痛苦和欢愉。

“安纳金……安纳金……”

他无意识地嗫嚅着唯一能给他带来解脱的名字，脖颈后仰的弧度越来越像个垂死之人，然后伴随着几下又深又重毫无规律的顶弄，痉挛的肠道终于迎来了射入体内的滚烫精液。欧比旺顿时眼前一白，抓着桌子的手臂放开了，溺水一般在安纳金的低吼中搂紧了他的脖子轻声哭喊，紧随其后到达的高潮喷射在了两人的小腹。

 

 

不知道又过去多久，在欧比旺怀疑自己即将被持续浇灌的刺激折磨到无法呼吸的时候，持久的射精终于结束了。可忍耐许久达到顶点的疲软性器却没有就此离开，它依旧意犹未尽地堵塞着填满精液的甬道，享受着潮湿的后穴包裹住自己的亲昵。

那让欧比旺觉得不太舒服，但并没有推开靠着他的颈窝休憩的年轻男人，即使他知道安纳金是在享受完完全全占有他的权力。 

但是当他的余光隐约瞥见窗外的一束光线时，他不得不打断了不合时宜的缱绻。

“你的上级给了你多少时间处理我？”他扶着安纳金的肩膀分开两人缠绵的下体，伸长手臂够到了那件黑色衬衣。

“48小时。你呢？”

“一样。而且我们都一样的不受信任。”穿好裤子的欧比旺赤脚踏上地板，试图忽视身体某处的不适和两腿的酸软。

可是恶劣的男人就是偏要同他做对一般，即便到了这种时候，依然要把手掌抚上他的臀瓣力道不轻地恶意揉捏。

“你穿了我的衣服，打算让我裸着上身出去？”安纳金挑着眉毛注视着卷着衣袖的男人，中指干脆顺着裤子卡进了股缝里，心照不宣地感受着浸染指间的淡淡濡湿。明显的红晕顿时从欧比旺的侧脸蔓延到了耳朵尖。

“我的衣服被你毁了。”他咬着牙说，拍开屁股上的手掌捡起地上的枪械递到一旁，渐渐沉下心来凝望着窗外盘算二人的优势。

“用不着太担心，”他感觉到身后再度缠上来的怀抱和落在耳边的亲吻，“Sweetheart，”年轻的男人轻笑着装满了弹匣，“来者是客，这可是在我们的地盘。”

 


	7. Chapter 7

车窗上的雨刷开始没完没了的工作的时候欧比旺直接睡了过去，耳边伴着收音机里的一首八十年代的老歌和一阵跟随节奏附和的低哼。

他本来没打算就这么睡着的，眼下可是有一大堆的麻烦等着他去解决，可问题就在于无论是膝盖上的一团温暖，安纳金轻吟的旋律，还是难得放缓的车速都让他越来越扛不住席卷而来的睡意。毕竟他是真的累得够呛，不久前才发生的家暴、性事、以及面对「入室凶杀」不得不采取的一系列「正当防卫」简直像一场愈演愈烈的飓风令他筋疲力竭。上帝作证他早已不像握着方向盘的家伙那么年轻，一旦放松下来身上挨得拳头终会迟钝的隐隐作痛，腰也因为某种难以启齿的原因又酸又疼。

可欧比旺睡得并不安稳，半梦半醒间脑海里回放的还尽是房子被炸掉的画面。

整整三年——

他和安纳金生活了三年的地方居然就这么毁了，望着燃烧的白色废墟欧比旺甚至没时间哀悼就被率先反应过来的人拽离了那儿，然后又开着一辆从奥加纳夫妇家里偷来的保姆车赶在NYPD也来插一脚之前扬长而去。出于某种原因，对于偷车这事儿欧比旺可是一点也不愧疚。一路上他也从没问过一句安纳金打算带他去哪，他很没有职业素养的直接睡了过去，直到天色都开始慢慢转亮，躁动的引擎才伴着停歇的雨势驻足在了一条晨雾弥漫的街道旁。

“还得再走三个街区。”甩上车门的人把钥匙丢进下水道里，左手稳稳牵起另一个抱着猫的睡眼惺忪的人。

 

二十分钟后，欧比旺终于脱掉了脏兮兮的衣服站在花洒下，一面享受着热水冲刷皮肤的舒适，一面整理着从头到脚的狼狈。

如他所料的那般，安纳金带他去了一处只属于自己的安全屋，位置就在布鲁克林，防卫措施应有尽有外表却像普通公寓一般丝毫不引人注目，短时间内无论是哪方人马都没那么容易找到这儿来。他猜这也许就是自己容许身后的人贴上来继续恣意妄为的主要原因了。

另一部分欧比旺既不愿细想也不想承认，比如他们俩还能在接下来的逃亡中存活多久？两个背叛组织的特工又会有什么下场？而即使在这种危机四伏的情况下，安纳金抛下一切也要和他黏在一起的想法究竟有多么天真多么迷人？欧比旺甚至可耻地想过干脆让时间在这一刻停止，停在对方一面看似体贴地把手指伸入甬道刮搔着先前留在他体内的种子，另一只手却抚摸上小腹的浅色绒毛打转，然后滑下茎身手法蛮横地揉搓起了干涸在大腿内侧的精斑。

那让他不自觉地分开双腿踮起脚尖，无可抵挡地放任自己迷失在意乱情迷的爱欲里，两条线条优美的手臂撑住了身前的瓷砖维持平衡，若有似无的呻吟开始自唇边流泻。

体内的手指在此时对准了早已酸软不堪的腺体发起了另一阵不客气的戳刺，被水流打湿的金色头颅顿时扬起又下垂，颤抖的身躯愈发前倾，嘴里的叫喊混合着水花洒落的轻响毫不避讳地诉说着欲望的渴求，埋藏在身体最深处的白浊也被一点点地逼了出来，湿哒哒地从剧烈收缩的穴口淌满宽大的掌心，又随着手指持续抽插的动作在翻搅的媚肉上打成浮沫。安纳金始终目不转睛地注视着，直到最后一滴精液也被水流冲开，依依不舍地沿着骨肉匀称的双腿蜿蜒至细瘦的脚踝。

“欧比旺……”

他终于忍不住沉腰将火热的硬挺抵进臀缝用力摩蹭，手指从湿透了的后穴里猛地抽出。

踮立的脚趾顿时在地板上摇摇欲坠，欧比旺绝望地摇晃起腰，一只手甚至情不自禁地背向身后握住了粗长的茎干。

他很快如愿以偿，被操开的肉体几乎是毫无阻碍地吞下了自己主动送进来的整根，直到双臀紧紧挨上覆满耻骨的毛发才浑身哆嗦着停了下来。然后他放开根部扶着墙壁在火热的阴茎上抚慰饥渴的洞穴，拧腰摆臀让体内的坚挺全方位地占有自己，不知羞耻的摇尾乞怜。

借着浴室的灯光安纳金将这一切都看得清清楚楚，餍足的喟叹自喉间溢出，他享受了片刻对方的强烈欲望，再也忍不住伸出双手固定住了瓷砖上的一双手腕，夺回主动权开始了新一轮的进攻，终于在接下来的活塞运动中弥补了几个小时前那场性爱缺失的视觉满足。

他看见绮丽的红色在凶猛的操干下一寸寸地遍布欧比旺的肌肤，连同大片淤青和吻痕在这具精美的肉体上纵横交错。他感觉得到手心里急欲挣脱的震颤，被热水冲刷至粉嫩的指尖徒劳地抠抓着光滑的瓷壁，却因为他的桎梏无可奈何。那双清澈的绿眼也早已蓄满了氤氲的水汽，泫然欲泣地撩拨着绯红的眼角，颤抖的双唇不住呢喃。

“安纳金……安纳金……啊嗯……”

安纳金堵住了那些扰人的轻喊。

他放开欧比旺的手腕攥住小巧的下颌扳向自己，牙齿唐突地磕上削薄的下唇，腰上的动作却在不知不觉间慢了下来，几乎是全心全意地接这个吻。欧比旺的回应自然又顺服，他滑动喉结毫无怨言地吞食着唇舌交缠间滋生的津液，重获自由的手掌忘情地爱抚上安纳金的侧脸、耳背、然后徘徊进湿成绺的栗色发丝中抵死纠缠。

那为他赢得了一声几乎是从胸腔里挤出的低吼，口腔里的舌头牵着银丝退了出去，安纳金在短暂的拔出阴茎后直接将欧比旺翻了个身猛然抱起。

“你知道，几个小时前我还在怀疑你玩弄了我，现在我开始觉得你根本就是爱我爱得要死。”

他放松手臂让怀中的身躯在重力的作用下自然坠落，粗大饱满的顶端在一瞬间撑开了狭窄的入口，直直撞上脆弱的敏感，欧比旺只能反射性地仰起脖子，高亢漫长的哭叫取代了及时的否认。

“你根本离不开我……”猛然紧缩的后穴箍得安纳金舒服得想要直接射出来，但第二次勃起给了他更多时间应付下体堆积的性快感，他肆无忌惮地张开牙齿啃噬起脖颈上凸起的青色血管，语气里的贪得无厌将欧比旺的喘息碾成了碎片，“你的身体也好心也好，永远都只属于我一个人，我甚至要在你的身上纹上我的名字，”他摆正角度突然挺进甬道最深处一动不动，右手却握紧了顶在小腹的肿胀用力揉搓，“Mrs. Skywalker，这辈子你都别想再摆脱我。”

灵活的手法技巧性地取悦着濒临高潮的人，欧比旺抓紧了安纳金的肩膀，拒绝的话淹没在哽咽里，沾满前液的冠状沟槽和阴囊被修长的手指不时照顾，无处可逃的身体完全被一条强壮有力的手臂稳稳托起卡在性器和墙壁之间。想要释放的欲望沸腾在血液里，欧比旺睁着双眼却已难以视物，他仰着头在热水的侵袭下几乎喘不过气，终于在一声声越来越不成调的尖声叫喊中被人送上了极限。

可这并不是结束，欧比旺的心跳甚至随之陷入了一瞬的停滞，蛰伏体内的凶器几乎是在同一时间展开了肆虐。

他立刻反射性地夹紧双腿攀附起挺腰操干的男人，浑身痉挛的几近泣不成声，把控腰臀的手掌野蛮跋扈地托起又放下，迫使他被钉在肿胀硬挺的阴茎上来回颠簸。欧比旺知道面对一个小自己好几岁的男人时又哭又叫很不体面，可他根本无暇顾及，不应期获得的快感像致命的电流顺着脊椎蔓延至全身，他的大腿开始战栗地打滑，脚趾勾蜷的甚至感到了阵阵抽筋似的痛苦。欧比旺无法确定自己究竟喊了多少次安纳金的名字以示求饶，生理性的眼泪夺眶而出，残酷地撕裂着内心深处的最后一丝防备和尊严。

有些心事他大概永远都不会承认，却也舍不得拒绝。

他低下头再度凑到年轻恋人的唇边索求一吻，无声地表达着说不出口的情感，口腔被深入喉咙的柔软占满时睁开泪眼凝视着近在咫尺的脸庞，他感觉到自己的心跳仍是那么强烈，即便他的恋人带着划伤的侧脸和乱糟糟的头发简直是他所见过的最糗的模样。

 

 

第二天晚上八点，一家普普通通的餐馆里。

头戴连帽衫的女孩咬着吸管凝望着玻璃窗外灯红酒绿的街道，帽衫下的半张脸在灯光的描摹下光怪陆离，盘子里的泡芙已经被她吃到只剩一些琐碎的残渣。这时如果有人走的够近，兴许就能发现那双又大又圆的蓝眼睛里所隐藏的担忧，她似乎正在等什么人，桌上的手机总是刚刚暗掉就被她重新点亮。所幸的是这种担忧并没有持续太久，她的表情终于在看到步入大门的两道身影时如释重负。

那道高挑的人影穿着再适合不过的夹克和皮靴，活脱脱一个不良机车仔；身形稍矮的人则近乎完美地将高领毛衣和牛津鞋搭成了一套，鼻梁上的金丝镜框温文尔雅，怀里还抱着一只毛色油亮的花猫。那让她立刻挺直了腰板饶有兴致地打量着坐到对面的两人，在瞥见某张脸上连墨镜都遮不住的伤痕时更是咧开了嘴角。

“大不列颠特别招待？”这幅平日里绝对见不到的衰样逗乐了阿索卡，语气里难免有点幸灾乐祸。不过那位挂了彩的人士这会儿显然心情不错，被自己的后辈嘲笑居然只是不置可否地挑起了眉毛，“所以，”她推过去一只手提箱，“我已经按照你的吩咐准备好了，接下来你们打算怎么做？”

卡座里的两人交换了眼神。

“事实上，我们认为你知道的越少越好。”

“但由于你已经掺和了进来——噢！”戴墨镜的人突然叫道，龇牙咧嘴地咽下了溜到嘴边的话，“我很抱歉小鬼，”他揉着小腿挤了下眼，“这只是为了你的安全着想。 ”

阿索卡叹了口气，说真的，她很能理解这种保护她的想法，但还是禁不住垮了肩膀，滴溜溜的大眼睛难掩内心的失望。

“别这样，”她懊恼地说，“我想帮你们，一定还有什么忙我能帮上！”

阵阵舒适的呼噜声从眯着眼的家伙身上不断发出，手指抚弄着长毛的男人似乎陷入了短暂的沉思。

“你说得对，你的确能帮上忙……”欧比旺将怀里的挪威森林直接递给了惊慌失措的女孩，“它正需找人照顾。”

阿索卡张了张嘴，望着镜片后的狡诈眼神，她大概弄明白了自己的前辈为什么会对这位英国朋友无可救药地坠入爱河了。

“好吧，”她认输道，“一切就按你们的计划进行，后天早上我会以你们的名义放出消息，然后再不过问。但是还有一个问题，”她抱起双臂挑衅地耸了耸肩，“我不喜欢这个署名，这是你们的反击，我觉得把你们俩的名字分开来写一点也不酷。”

欧比旺的表情顿时变得微妙起来，另一个托着腮的人几乎要忍不住窃笑出声了。

过了良久，欧比旺才终于瞥着身边的人开了口。

“那就写Mr. & Mrs. Skywalker。天行者夫妇。”

 


	8. Chapter 8

21世纪，从纽约到墨西哥的路依然又臭又长，监控摄像无孔不入，要做个逍遥法外的犯罪分子可不像几十年前那样提起皮包箱就能跑路。但好在两位改了行的精英人士深谙其道，虽然费些功夫，几经周转也还是顺利地抵达了目的地。更令欧比旺满意的是他甚至不用刻意刮去脸上的胡子改头换面，要知道比起被人指着鼻子拿“老牛吃嫩草”说三道四他更讨厌失去形象上仅存的那点威严。在他不可告人的内心深处，让别人都以为年轻漂亮的帅小伙才是被疼爱的对象可是一等一的要紧事。

尽管有了充足的心理准备，在经过了大半天的奔波以及差点发生高空俱乐部的争执以后，走下扶梯的欧比旺还是被迎面袭来的热浪打了个措手不及，他的眉毛拘谨地拧了起来，流露出一种少见的不大自在的神态，空气里的水分像是被沥干了，作为一个骨子里的老派英国人他大概始终都无法习惯过于强烈的日光。但他没什么机会抱怨，他的脸颊在此时被人轻轻一蹭使他回过了头，安纳金已经解开领带摆出了一副尽情享受的姿态。

“放松点欧比旺，我敢打赌这趟出行就像我们的蜜月一样愉快。”

“我怀疑，没人会来华雷斯度蜜月。况且我们也没度过蜜月。”

“…噢。”安纳金突然抿紧了嘴唇，一贯的轻挑神情消失了，他看上去就像被自己的口水狠狠噎住了一般。

现在欧比旺的金色眉毛几乎飞扬进了额前浮动的头发丝。

“告诉我亲爱的，”他掏出几张绿色钞票租下一辆油漆斑驳的破皮卡，宛如暮色的橙黄镜片后是一张得体的绅士笑脸，“我还没来得及问你，你的旧情人叫什么名字？”

 

夜里十二点过了三刻，熄了火的皮卡车停在了山脊上一片黑压压的植被里，车子没法再往里开，他们必须徒步穿过几英里外的半个山洞才能抵达藏匿在山谷里的据点。

一开始安纳金还试图说服欧比旺留在车上，他没有任何歧视的意思，但是情报科的高级特工坐办公室的几率大概比他多出一倍，Man in the Chair，管理层的特权在这方面优越地体现了出来。至于他，说难听点不过是个为上级卖命的走狗，就算哪天因公殉职也不会留下半个名字供人瞻仰。

不过安纳金觉得自己还不至于栽在这种鬼地方一命归天，两人共享的情报已经串联了所有空白的断点，欧比旺也用事实证明了自己绝不是什么徒有虚名的绣花枕头。事实上，纵使安纳金有把一切不起眼的事物都变为武器的本事，欧比旺的刀却使得更好，而在这种不事声张的潜行中，低调沉默的冷兵器往往比枪械更讨人喜欢。

通道里每隔一段就能碰上的守卫者渐渐被清除了个一干二净，计划有条不紊地推行着，恶心一点来讲，他们俩明明是第一次搭档却默契的宛如天作之合。只除了一点让安纳金不大愉快，欧比旺只要和他在一起，很多时候都可以是个喋喋不休的人。

因此就算是在当下这种极其危险的情况下，他的处境也没有丝毫好转。

“看在上帝的份上！你一定要在这种时候纠结这档子事吗？”

借着夜色的掩护他们已经成功地潜入了岿然而立的豪宅，秘密通道的尽头不是废弃的仓库也不是弥漫着鲜血和腐肉味道的屠宰场，而是一座散发着铜臭味的大宅。

巨人肩头的聚光灯冷眼俯瞰着沉睡的夜，水光潋滟的游泳池周围摆着空荡荡的红木躺椅，空气里的兰花香气甜而腻人。它们的主人现在正在屋子里的哪间房里待着？安纳金不得而知。他只知道自己由于一时的激动又在巡逻的墨西哥人身上多浪费了一颗子弹。

“这档子事？”比起他来欧比旺永远看上去平静似水，但他言语里的讥讽几乎够得上刻薄一词，“噢，你指的是你隐瞒自己结过婚有了两个孩子还在我面前对那个女人念念不忘这件事？”

“我没有——”安纳金飞速否认道，然后又咬牙切齿地压低了嗓门，“好吧，我承认是我先追的她，但是我害怕结婚，离开军队后我就直接进了CIA，找个女人结婚怎么可能在我的人生计划范围内？那次失败的婚姻完全是因为我在拉斯维加斯喝昏了头，你得体谅我那时不过是个违反军纪被开除部队的毛头小子，从生下来从没赢过那么多钱！”

他以一种压抑的腔调愤愤不平地说了一串，两双脚步已经踏上了通往二层的楼梯，欧比旺脸上的平静正逐渐被满满的疑惑取代。

“你恐婚？”

“怎么？”反问的同时安纳金又解决了一个走过拐角的守卫。

“那你干嘛向我求婚。”

“我不知道，我就想睡你一辈子。”

解释的当口他瞥了眼欧比旺抱在怀里的电脑，被阿索卡连修复带改装焕然一新的机器显示了目前一切都还在掌握之中，但安纳金无法确定他们俩还能隐藏多久不被人发现，就算有了地图和监控的迷惑，大毒枭的老巢也不至于饭桶到能让他们神不知鬼不觉的来去自如。但安纳金就是忍不住争个高下，特别是在他看到某种半信半疑的眼神依旧徘徊在一双镜片后时。

“我说的都是实话！”他恼火地穿过黑咕隆咚的隔间直接朝着亮灯的屋子走了进去，这下完全忘了保持安静这回事，“蜜月什么的不过是我一时失言！况且说实在的，我觉得不够坦诚的人一直是你！欧比旺，你敢说这三年来从没对我撒过半句谎？”

在欧比旺来得及作出回应之前，大门就被直接踹开了，沉重的脚步是坏脾气的代言人，就算这栋房子里到处都铺着上好的波斯地毯也无济于事，半梦半醒的宅院在一瞬间被点亮得犹如白昼，呼喝声四起，然后某个格外擅长惹是生非的罪魁祸首就朝着原本独自一人在深夜里悠然欣赏古典乐的墨西哥毒枭揍了一拳。 

也不知是从什么时候开始，似乎拥有一定的艺术品位已经成了高阶不法分子之间约定成俗的行规。

“安纳金！”放弃电脑扛起枪的欧比旺反应迅速地对准门外的骚动扣动了扳机，一些平日里绝对听不到的脏话差点从他嘴边脱口而出，“你真该庆幸自己是个美国人，如果你在MI6，我保证第一天就让你卷铺盖滚蛋！”

“得了吧欧比旺，”将椅子里的一级毒贩绑了个结结实实以后，安纳金面色嘲弄地给了怒火中烧的英国特工一个胜券在握的眼神，“再骗自己也没用，你只会更早爱上我，唉…可怜的老家伙，对我死心塌地欲罢不能。”

 

 

日出的朝霞一步一步地攀爬至山峦与大漠相接的地平线时，一辆几乎瞧不出原样的皮卡车出现在了墨西哥与美国接壤的边境上。它的身体已然千疮百孔，副驾驶的车门少了半截，引擎盖不翼而飞，原本应该镶着挡风玻璃的地方也是空荡荡的，只余了两根黑色的雨刮器尴尬地杵在那儿。

迎接它的阵势则显得气派许多，仅仅一界之隔，数十辆崭新锃亮的雪佛兰SUV井然有序地停在边境口，装备精良的小分队整齐划一地持枪候着。当它们簇拥着姗姗来迟的皮卡车驶入通往埃尔帕索的道路上时，直冲贼窝生擒敌首的二人行动终于画上了圆满的句点，这次外勤也注定成为他们的特工生涯里最不靠谱的一次。

罪恶滔天的大毒枭和恐怖分子里的头号人物扯上关系早就不是什么新鲜事，单纯的绑架人质事件牵扯出了更多的麻烦，否则情报局也不至于把手伸到FBI头上多管闲事，但是这个本该早点解决的麻烦却被两个人给意外搅黄了。

犯罪分子的美国公民身份实在是异常敏感，几天以前押解人犯的戏码不过是场作秀，为的就是让CIA的特工半路击毙绝不能活着引渡回国内的二把手。可是谁又能想到，原本井水不犯河水的两国机构会因为同一个目标撞到一处？ 

倒霉事总是一茬接一茬，眼看着整件事儿都将无法收场，两个涉事其中的特工却因为偶然曝光的复杂关系给不断升级的国际事件提供了峰回路转的契机。

所以事实上，当婚姻双方的真实身份浮上水面的时候，他们俩接到的指令根本不是做掉对方，而是携手合作更进一步，自觉理亏的英国人面对美国表亲抛来的橄榄枝不好意思拒绝，况且一旦牵连到反恐本来就该国际友人齐心协力互惠互助。只不过被自家人捅出这么大的篓子任务的难度自然是要加升一级戴罪立功，这下子目标直指头目，刺杀变成了活捉，为了让敌方掉以轻心同室操戈的好戏自然也得继续上演。至于家庭和睦问题，就不在事不关己高高挂起的决策者们考虑范围之内了。

现在事情总算完满办妥，只消几个拳头离婚危机也顺便一起冰消瓦解，除了防弹衣上留下的几个弹头，出双入对的天行者的夫妇看上去似乎从没受过半点影响，整个事件大概就真的只有始终蒙在鼓里的阿索卡才是唯一无辜的受害者。

纯洁善良的好女孩，这回她总该明白男人的话统统不能相信的道理了。

 

 

一个月后，新西兰某座与世隔绝的小岛上。

关于最后一点烂情史和双胞胎的问题安纳金打算在这里彻底解决。

没什么能导致他失败，他有钱，有适合谈情说爱的风景，有包人满意的技术和资本，有长达数月的带薪假期可以挥霍，最重要的是，他很乐意赔给欧比旺一个蜜月。

 


	9. Extra Chapter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 给这篇献上一份正经番外

一开始那感觉像是有根羽毛不痛不痒地掻着皮肤，它利用尾端的柔软乐在其中地撩拨着整只脚掌，然后一路向上，沿着两条微微分开的小腿骚扰到了更为隐秘的地带。除了最最亲密的人，那儿绝不该被任何不速之客造访，因为再小心的触碰到了那里都会演变成一团野火，扰人清梦地吵醒一个人的安眠。

欧比旺不情愿地蹭着枕头，身上的遮盖还未掀开就抓住了埋进小腹的障碍。他看上去好像是要推搡，可又舍不得，磨蹭了半天还是维持着同样的姿势躺在床上，额间的金色眉毛反而不知不觉地蹙到了一起，腰离了床单，罩着身子的白色薄被也在窸窸窣窣的动静里起伏得愈加摇晃。

然后他终于松开牙关溢出了第一声绵长的呻吟，脚趾拧着床单懈劲时迷迷糊糊地迎接一个黏腻潮湿的亲吻。那颗钻出被盖的脑袋把舌头伸入他的口腔四处搅和，给他的味蕾染上自己的味道，仍抓着柱体的几根手指却还意犹未尽地捏着频频出水的顶端不住狎玩。一股股更加难以抵挡的酸意顿时顺着脊椎骨往上攀爬，这个时候的欧比旺是真处在了被惹毛的边缘。

“够了吧……”

他扯开掌心里的头发喘着气睁开眼，努力使被高潮冲淡的恼火表现的言过其实，可惜那个在床上过于了解的他的人从来没把他的装腔作势当做回事。

“你告诉我够没够。”

安纳金拽下后脑的手腕拖向小腹，欧比旺自然地握了上去，虽然明知道应该推开才对。

“感觉到了吗，嗯？我本来是想把你直接操醒，看着你一醒来就骂我，屁股却扭得停都停不下来，”一排牙齿咬上绯红的耳朵，顺便用舌尖舔进了耳道厮磨，“但我后来改了主意，决定还是等你醒了再干你，我要你抓着这儿自己送进去，你觉得怎么样？”安纳金抚摸着线条优美的手臂诱哄着往里牵引，根本没遇到丝毫抵抗便在松软濡湿的洞口顶开了一道缝隙。

两个人顿时因为相连的快感齐齐哼出半声低吟，被疼爱一晚上的地方又湿又滑，只是塞进去半个头部就缩吮着不肯让人离开。欧比旺的呼吸渐渐彻底乱了节奏，软绵绵地两条腿在一双膝盖的压力下彻底敞开。

“夹得真紧…欧比旺，你里边好多水，我昨晚射了多少进去？”

耳边的揶揄还在继续，欧比旺懒得理会，他红着脸抬起一只手扶上了安纳金的肩膀，握紧柱身的手掌开始情不自禁地前后滑动，就这么维持着龟头撑开穴口的姿势加大了揉搓的力度，被褥下的身躯也随着手臂的动作不自觉地愈加贴近了身上的人。

“我不知道，”这时他突然合拢手指掐紧了完全充血的海绵体，在半声猝不及防的闷哼里挑衅地望着那道抿紧的唇角，“我只知道某个只会耍耍嘴皮的人还没进来就又要不行了。”

“…你说谁耍嘴皮？”额头上青筋直跳的安纳金又气又好笑，几乎是立刻被摸着射进去的下流幻想刺激的又涨大了一些，但他忍耐着撑稳了手臂，一张一合的嘴唇摩挲着身下的人暗暗咂舌，“我昨天晚上难道没喂饱你，你怎么一大清早就这么欠操？”

窗外有点点微光穿过帘子使整间屋子的暧昧景象朦朦胧胧地暴露出来，交缠在床的两个人在一片白色的遮罩下奏响着越来越嘹亮的淫靡水声，那来自唇舌的嬉戏，还有下体的套弄。占上风的年轻男人一次又一次地强抑下挺身操干的冲动，额头泌满了汗水，弯伏的强壮肉体绷成弓弦，却依旧难得乖巧地在穴肉吸食顶端和挤压柱身的双重快感下任由抓着他的那只手全力操纵。

可欧比旺也不好过，有好几次他都撸动着肿胀的硬挺不小心滑出了穴口，然后又差点意乱情迷地抓住整根直接塞入。他们俩从没试过这种做法，全新的尝试让他口干舌燥头脑发昏，血液在别扭的姿势下一股脑地涌上头顶，后穴里残存的精液和润滑也慢慢随着不断攀升的情欲毫无保留地流了出来，沾染在茎身上方便了他的揉弄，引诱着肠道收缩的更为饥渴，渐渐不需要插入也有了主动含着前端吃进身体的趋势。

“安纳金……”

如果这个世界上还有比被用一发口交从梦中唤醒更美妙的事，那一定就是小他十几岁的伴侣得寸进尺地把晨勃塞进他的体内索求回馈。 

欧比旺摇着臀部呻吟起来，仰起脖子再度吻上呼吸同样紊乱的一双嘴唇，放开阴茎的手掌滑拥抱着蓄满力量的后腰压向了自己。他的喘息在那一刻突然甜蜜地破碎了，搂着肩膀的手指则因为某种疼痛掐进了肌肉隆起的脊背。

安纳金同时自喉间挤出一声餍足的咕哝，被肠壁包缠的快感使那双灰蓝的眸子微微眯起，忍不住享受了片刻怀里人的强烈欲望才动起腰胯在犹自湿润的巢穴里挺进抽出。

他不疾不徐地顶撞着缠在腰间的大腿来回晃动，现在才早上八点，或许他总算能在今天实现那个编织了许久的愿望，那个抱着欧比旺从早做到晚，让空气里的每一分子都染上淫靡的气味，甚至就连客房服务也会被他们俩的白日宣淫震惊到瞠目结舌。安纳金毫不怀疑自己可以在没有外界打扰的状态下把无穷的精力挥霍到这个美味的男人身上尽情发泄，他们俩来到这个地方不就是为了避开纷扰度过一段美妙的休假，或者用他的话说，他要还给欧比旺一个蜜月。

这种幼稚的做法仿佛让他找回了初次坠入爱河的感觉，那段小心翼翼藏着秘密互相试探的美妙时光，两个人前一秒还追悔唾弃着闪婚的草率决定，转身就因为一个肢体的接触无可救药地滚上了床单。

而他知道欧比旺拒绝不了他，他才是那个只会耍嘴皮的人，就算嘴再硬，一旦上了床也只能像个初尝情事的处女那样跟随着他沉浸欲海。只要没有工作上的麻烦，这个世界上就没有任何事能阻止他们追寻快感。

然而问题偏偏就在于，事有凑巧，天不遂人愿。

 

放在床头的电话第二遍响起来的时候欧比旺正含着屁股里的阴茎叫的直欲掀翻屋顶，可是他依然坚持不懈地伸直了手臂摸索着，终于在电话滚下床头之前力挽狂澜。一连串的号码霎时摇摇晃晃地涌入了视野，那张脸上的暧昧神情突然一变，本来搂得紧紧的胳膊毫不留情地抓起了埋在锁骨的脑袋就往后拽。 

“安纳金暂停！我得接这个…啊……接这个电…嗯停！停下安纳金！”

 

“——这里是肯诺比。”

三分钟不到，粗野愤怒的咒骂和地动山摇的波澜都已经归于平静，刚刚还躺在床上的男人也架着副眼镜坐到了桌子跟前，他一边系着腰间的浴袍一边撩了把乱糟糟的头发，一本正经地和电脑视频里的人聊着什么，完全无视了下体的虚软和发酸。

“巴基斯坦？他什么时候去了巴基斯坦？不不，他应该在日内瓦才对。”

“可是根据我们的最新情报，目标的确出现在了“圣山”，或许他是为了别的目的改变了计划，有没有可能是因为之前那批人？” 

欧比旺抱起双臂，思考时抚摸下巴的姿态表明他已经迅速投入到了工作当中。

“不，那不可能，莫斯科不插手这件案子。”

“那么我们只能等来更多情报再下结论了，咱们的人还在跟着，如果有消息会随时……哦我的上帝—— ”

但是视频会议里的几个人却在这时齐齐发出了几声此起彼伏的哀嚎，当然，如果欧比旺没听错的话，其中也不乏女性同事们的兴奋惊叫。

“——你能让他先把衣服穿上吗！”

“什么……？”

欧比旺下意识地回过头抬起手臂，突然射入的强光几乎刺的他睁不开眼，等他好不容易适应了窗帘拉开的光线以后才模模糊糊看见那个引起骚乱的人——安纳金天行者，他的伴侣，已经不知何时从床上下来站到了窗前，正背着双手赤身裸体地向世人展示着宛如希腊雕塑般的躯干。

欧比旺张了张嘴。

“给我一分钟。”

然后他啪的一下合上了笔电走到窗前重新拉上了大敞的窗帘，冒火的目光不由自主地自楼下的花坛匆匆扫过，幸好现在是早上外头根本没人。

“你在干什么？”

他怒气冲冲地转过身，那双望向窗外的狭长蓝眸慢悠悠地斜了过来。

“你终于看见我了？”

“我当然看见你了！情报局的人也全看见了！”

“嗯，第五次了。”

“什么？” 

“半个月的休假，这已经是你第五次跟我上床做到一半叫停了。欧比旺，你还爱我吗？”

一阵沉默，刚才还怒不可遏的欧比旺顿时张口结舌。

“我是为了工作……”他感觉自己的底气正在逐渐流失，“上帝…你居然还数了数？”

的确，CIA行动处的特工或许没了任务就一身清闲，但是情报科的高层却跟数不清的案子有着错综复杂的联系。欧比旺这段时间美其名曰在外休假，联络却还是时不时地找上门来，作为一个地地道道的工作狂他只能选择把激情暂时搁置到一边，两个人的床事被不合时宜的骚扰一次又一次打断着，对此他着实感到抱歉。

“工作工作工作！你们英国的情报组织到底明不明白休假怎么写？”

这回安纳金显然已经被彻底惹火，半个月的蜜月他洗了四次冷水澡，反观结婚三年也没这么亏待过自己。他怒火浑烧地上前一步，尚未完全疲软的阴茎在两腿间气势磅礴地甩动着，景象颇为壮观。不自觉后靠上窗玻璃的欧比旺悲哀地发觉自己很难把视线从那儿挪开。

“我会补偿你的…”他垂着目光动了下喉结，视频通话的提示音再次从桌上急促地传了过来。

“你这么说也是第五次了，”声音低沉的人危险地勾下了脖子，“骗子，”安纳金伸出手臂扶上窗户将他整个困在那里，“你骗了我三年休想继续骗我，欧比旺，我现在就要当着所有人的面上你，让他们好好学学一个正常的休假应该如何度过，反正每个人都知道咱们俩整天泡在一起都在做些什么——”

“今天晚上！”

欧比旺猛地捂住了凑过来的嘴唇躲过了一个吻，他抬起眼皮摇晃着视线，不清楚自己的心跳究竟是因为这个诱惑般的威胁还是戳到大腿的性器更快了些。遮在浴袍里的腿根已经被有意无意撩入下摆的勃起蹭得黏黏糊糊，湿漉漉地沾的尽是两个人的体液，他禁不住又躲了一下，“到时候随便你要做什么，都听你的。”

铃声不依不饶，放开手的欧比旺急于抽身，依然拦住去路的安纳金却似乎认真地考虑了一番。

“都听我的？”头发蓬松的脑袋歪了一歪。

“嗯…”

“不论我做什么？”

“……”

“那要是再有电话进来怎么办？”

欧比旺凝视着那双盘算的蓝眸，心里升起浓浓悔意却只是用力咬紧了下唇。

“也听你的！ ”他猛地推开安纳金，快步走到床前把另一件浴袍像丢下廉耻一样丢了过去，仿佛已经预感到了命运的可悲，“把衣服穿上！还有，从现在开始别打搅我。”

接过浴袍的人这下只是无比顺从地耸了耸肩。

“行，你说了算，长官。”

 

往后的一段时间欧比旺总算是顺利完成了视频会议和部署，他也不想在休假的时候处理这些焦头烂额的琐事，可世界各地的恐怖分子最近都不消停，特殊的工作性质要求他不得不腾出时间把每天发生的新情况一一解决。

至于那个老实下来的人欧比旺直到傍晚才见到，每次冲完浪都非要把板子扛回来的安纳金提醒着他不要错过了七点的晚餐便进了浴室，湿透了的头发还在往被海水泡到半透明的衣服上淌水，为此，趴在新换的床单上刚刚完成一轮补眠的欧比旺又走了好一会儿神才把出走的注意力重新矫正回来。

然后他翻了个身留恋了一会儿梦里的感觉，后知后觉地思考着应该如何应对接下来即将发生的难题。

当然，如果他肯说一丁点实话的话，就不会对心头那点期待视而不见。

 

 

***

 

当天夜里十一点，一个站在镜子跟前的男人握着一把剃须刀抬起又放下，好像为了什么难事踌躇不决。幸运的是他最终还是下定了决心，手里的刀被他轻轻搁置在了折叠整齐的三件套上，转而拿起了另一件搭在椅背上的柔软衣物。

他再次打开浴室房门出来的时候，半躺在圈椅里的人已经恭候多时。

墙上的灯光在此时集体打了瞌睡，不停旋转的留声机也感到了疲倦，只有那双深不见底的蓝眸穿透一片昏黄的光晕望着他，噙着一抹玩味的嘴角悄然上翘，将所有等得不耐烦的牢骚咽回了喉间。

“不知道我有没有荣幸请你跳一曲呢，”两条交叠的长腿终于舍得从椅子里站了起来，捕食者一点一点地靠近他的猎物，就好像第一次邀他共舞那般牵起了他的手背，“My lady？”

 

欧比旺穿着裙子。

一条银色的，虽然款式简单，却剪裁一流，一捧进手里就会像水一样滑开的银色睡裙。这件出自名家之手的设计显然不是从这座人迹罕至的小岛上搜刮来的，安纳金一直带着它，从上飞机的那一刻起就心怀不轨地谋划着。就像那只放在他腰上的手掌，从来就不会规规矩矩地恪守本分，即便隔着衣服也烫得灼人。 

“说说看，”欧比旺仰起脸，他赤脚踩着舞步，搂着他的人却仍是用餐时那身西装革履，不免显得更高了些，“如果没有今天的承诺，你打算怎么让我穿上这条裙子？”

“这个嘛，”一阵轻笑拂过他的耳鬓，“或许我会像结婚纪念日那天一样，或许我会下次再告诉你，等你下次不愿意的时候。”

这番话立刻让欧比旺回忆起了两个人曾有过的荒唐。 

事实上，任何一对正常的婚姻关系都会在三年的时间里尝试各种增添感情的小情趣，他们俩自然也不例外，可问题就在于，过去哪次也没有像这回一样如此过分。

欧比旺的呼吸渐渐匆忙起来，在安纳金又一次握着他的腰胯蹲下身姿，却半天也没站起来的时候。

“你把身上全弄干净了，这儿也是？”

灼热的呼吸喷洒在他的大腿，一双手提着裙摆往上卷起，直到挺翘的鼻梁整个埋进纤薄的布料轻轻摩挲。那条罪恶的舌头隔着条黑色的蕾丝内裤舔舐着他，利用渗透的唾液描摹着性器的形状，或者嗅闻他的气味，“这么配合，怎么不把胡子也剃了？”

“嗯……”欧比旺顿时呻吟起来，然后又咬住嘴唇，被迫停止舞步的脚趾无所适从地陷进地毯里，一抹羞恼的红晕正透着双颊隐隐约约浮现出来。

“我绝对不会，动我的胡子。”

他忍不住把手指插进浓密的卷发里喘息道，被抓紧的人只是吊起眼皮看了他一眼，滑下侧腰的右手却神不知鬼不觉地溜到了后臀，在张口含住双球的同时伸出了中指慢条斯理地沿着那条勒在股缝的蕾丝徐徐揉按。

“没关系，这样更好……”安纳金口齿不清地呢喃着，手指隔着布料缕缕戳入干涩的穴口再往外拔出，惹得两条站立的腿拧在地毯上越分越开。然后等他松开裙子往后退开的时候，落下来的银色织被瞬间盖住了挺立的前端，本该平坦的私处却突起着，在光滑白嫩的双腿间罩了一层暧昧的阴影。至于那张望着他的脸庞，垂目的神情一如既往的隐忍，微启的粉色双唇却若隐若现地半掩在金色胡须里吐露着不平衡的缭乱。 

抬起头的安纳金咧开了嘴角。

“欧比旺，我猜你大概不知道，你这个样子只会使我更兴奋。”

 

 

这就是欧比旺自讨苦吃随口开出条件的下场。他叉开双腿跪坐在安纳金身上，一只手抓着裙子另一只则撩开内裤艰难地在后穴里开拓，那个性格恶劣的人把大量润滑一股又一股地挤上臀尖，冰的他打了个寒颤，进出的手指却慢慢随着滑下股沟的液体畅快起来。欧比旺开始控制不住自己，指尖一次次摸索着最让自己快乐的那点，滑下肩头的肩带将一侧乳头送进一双嘴唇吸食含弄。只不过如此而已，那双绯红的眼角就忍不住流露出了一副快要哭出来的表情，不停吐露前液的性器还包裹在几近透明的蕾丝里，就算不用抚摸也感觉得到摩擦产生的奇异快感。

他已经想要投降了，在安纳金筹划了许久的阴谋面前。

“满意了吗……”

“你觉得呢，”安纳金挑逗着愈发红肿的乳尖反问道，“你还没有射出来，咱们说好的，我要你就这样射出来才算完事。”

欧比旺想说那不可能，虽然他从不乏后穴高潮的经验，但只凭几根手指……

可惜的是他话都还没说出口，那个看穿他想法的人就揉抓着臀瓣来到了后穴的位置，一根修长的手指直接长驱直入，毫不客气地捕捉到脆弱的敏感送上了一阵凶猛的戳刺。

“安纳金！”

欧比旺惊叫起来，他梗着脖子，喘息不止的喉结在薄嫩的皮肤下颤抖着，开拓甬道的手指还未来及抽出，只能不由自主地跟随着另一个人的节奏抚慰着饥渴的洞穴。在两个人的一齐努力下，越来越响亮的粘稠水声回荡在空气里，不断出入穴口揉捻肠壁的指节渐渐带出了大量润滑液弄湿了他的双股，然后又顺着指缝湿哒哒地往下滴落，在床单上汇聚成了一滩水痕。

抓着裙摆的那只手在这时扶上了安纳金的肩膀，欧比旺已经快要到了，裙子盖到大腿也无暇理会，只是浑浑噩噩地把半个身体靠到了对方身上，任由厮磨着颈项的利齿啃咬着喉咙，他的膝盖在阵阵酥麻的欢愉里彻底软了下来，眼底蒙上层层雾气，柔软的腰肢却配合无比地扭动着，好让最深处的敏感不断撞上嚣张作祟的指尖。

然后他终于发出了一声尖叫，肠道收缩绞紧的同时在紧绷的内裤里射出了道道白浊。

“瞧，”那个抱着他慢慢放到床上的人此时把手上残留的液体尽数抹上了他的下颌和嘴唇，“我就知道，这对你来说并不是什么难事。”

 

屋子里的温度越升越高，空气里飘荡着黏腻的因子，淫糜的气味随处可闻。虽然时间颠倒，安纳金最终还是实现了那个心愿。

他不知疲倦地操着那个已经被他索要到神志不清的男人，似乎要把近几天亏掉的全给补回来。这是第几次就连他也记不清楚，他只知道自己头一回用一只手牢牢扣住了欧比旺背到身后的手腕，迫使那个跪伏在床的人只用头颈抵着床铺承受撞击，口水乱糟糟地蹭满了潮红的嘴角和侧脸。

他早已浑身赤裸，可欧比旺还穿着那条凌乱的睡裙，自甘堕落的肩带将大片细白滑腻的背部呈现在他眼前。再往下是滑上侧腰的裙摆和露出一片红痕的浑圆双臀，卷成一条线的蕾丝仍勒在臀瓣上，安纳金甚至没费心把它脱下就扯到一边扶着阴茎插入了后穴。

他尽情伏在欧比旺身上恣意驰骋，用汹涌的撞击贯穿肉臀掀起波浪。随后又在抽出性器对着穴口撸出股股精液后翻过了同他一起达到高潮的敏感身躯，意犹未尽地梳拢着金发凌乱的额头留下了几个爱怜的亲吻。这时他终于舍得抬起一双小腿架上肩膀扒下了那条被两个人的浊液沾染到不成样子的内裤，可也只是扒到脚踝而已，他坏心眼地让荒淫的证据挂在欧比旺纤瘦优美的踝骨上，并随着两个人交媾的动作不知廉耻地来回摇荡。

现在他抱着怀里的男人又换回了坐姿，一面贪得无厌地吻着眼角的泪痣一面捧着手心里的臀肉休憩似的轻轻摇摆，他聆听着耳边哭泣般的抱怨，感觉自己甚至能在对方没有自觉的哀求里永远做下去。

“够了没……”欧比旺又像早上那样问他，而且完全意识不到这种没辙的语气有多么要命的撩人。

于是安纳金喘着粗气吻上他的嘴唇，横行霸道地追逐着那条闪躲又回应的软舌，汲取着甜蜜的津液。抚摸着光滑皮肤的手掌也爱不释手地从大腿逐渐揉按到了脚趾的位置，另一只手则游刃有余地握住了终于直立在两人小腹之间的柱身。

“欧比旺，如果我把它塞到你嘴里，你会不会对我发脾气？”安纳金挑起内裤边角。

被没有尽头的快感俘虏的男人眨了眨懵懂的双眼，花了点时间才弄明白了始终磨挲着脚踝的意欲所指。他顿时因为对方暗示的无耻请求反射性地收缩起内壁，脚趾使力蜷缩，脸烧的像火，一开口却只有拒绝。

“我警告你，你不要太过分…”

“警告我……”掐着前端的手指倏然收紧，欧比旺一声闷哼，重又泛起水雾的眼睛支离破碎地瞪向那个快速揉弄起茎身的人，“我倒要看看，你怎么警告我？”

深埋在肠道里的阴茎重新耸动起来，在手淫的配合下传来阵阵黏液和肉体拍击的响声。安纳金利用肿胀充血的头部一心一意地撩拨着敏感到极限的腺体，眼看着欧比旺在他怀里情难自禁地摇着头妄图躲避承受不住的快感，带着哭腔的叫喊一节拔高一节。

“安纳金……安纳金…”

他没有目的地叫着唇边的名字，操开的身体被占据了身心的人一遍又一遍地谱写着情欲的色彩。

欧比旺根本控制不住自己，也没有办法，如果说有一件事是这三年的婚姻让他清清楚楚认识到的，那就是只要安纳金还在向他索求，他就无法停下纵容的脚步。

 

 

***

 

三个月的蜜月结束之后，奥德朗大道66号。

热情的邻居们还在探讨着这幢从废墟里平地而起的宅子又要迎来哪位客人，就在搬家公司出现的那天发现了两个熟悉的身影。

这自然免不了一阵嘘寒问暖，而欧比旺在煞有介事地编了一个房子失火导致天行者先生严重烧伤不得不住院几个月的故事以后所有的疑问都瞬间平息了下来。所有人、特别是天性爱美的女士们这下都把注意力转移到了受害者如何恢复美貌的关键问题上。于是欧比旺趁机多发了几张名片，家庭医生又多了个美容的本领，未雨绸缪地为自己找到了第二份可靠的职业。

至于回到这里的理由，自然是因为某两个讨人喜欢的小人儿。欧比旺虽然对自己的另一半隐瞒婚事的行为心怀不满，却从来对孩子们没有任何偏见，况且，他也不舍得让那个牵肠挂肚的人因为他的关系放弃这个世界赐予他的最宝贵的礼物。

他想自己大概会在这个地方再待三年，在不再有谎言，双方都无比坦诚的婚姻生活里度过往后的许多个年头。然后，他和安纳金的婚姻或许永远不会触及冰山，又或者因为各种磕磕绊绊的小事闹得不可开交，但欧比旺对此不会再像之前那样手足无措了。他已经有了离婚的经验，况且，这世上总不会有比夫妻双方都是特工还要更让人震惊的冲击了不是吗？

 


End file.
